


The Alternate

by puckfuckin



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Cheating, F/M, M/M, Shower Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-25
Updated: 2018-04-25
Packaged: 2019-04-27 15:45:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14428878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/puckfuckin/pseuds/puckfuckin
Summary: Jamie Benn grows bored of his girlfriend Katie Hoaldridge and pursues his feelings for someone much closer to him.





	The Alternate

**Author's Note:**

  * For [secondstar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/secondstar/gifts).



The Alternate

Jamie was trying to focus. It was supposed to be a special night, and Katie, bless her heart, was really trying. She’d greeted him at the door wearing only his sweater, cooked him a delicious homemade dinner, and had opened up a very fancy bottle of wine for them to enjoy. She’d maybe had a glass too many, but she was really doing her best to make his birthday something special. She’d curled her hair the way she knew he liked, and those curls were currently bouncing up and down around her shoulders as she worked her mouth around his cock, giving him a surprisingly sloppy blowjob. Jamie tried to focus on her eyes when she’d look up at him, or think about how every time she leaned forward and lick the bottom of his shaft or his balls, his jersey would slide up and show her bare ass and those back dimples that used to work him into a fervor. He felt like he should be into this, but recently he’d been having a hard time getting into the mood with Katie. The past few times they got sexy with each other, he’d wound up getting distracted and going soft, so tonight Katie was pulling out all the stops to make sure he finished. They had plans with some of his teammates in about an hour, and she was going at his dick like the deadline was 60 seconds. He didn’t want to be late for drinks with the guys, so he tried to act like he was enjoying Katie’s mouth, and moaned. He hoped they’d be able to finish up soon so he could get ready to go see his best friend out at the bar. Suddenly, he started to feel that familiar feeling of an orgasm building up. He tried to channel it, moaning some more to clue Katie in, and kept thinking about meeting up with the team later. The cheers, the camaraderie, Tyler’s hand on his shoulder as they race each other to see who could take more beer down their throats…for some reason, that thought pushed Jamie over the edge. He grabbed onto the arms of the chair Katie sat him in at the start of her ‘performance’, and he emptied himself into Katie’s mouth.  
“Finally,” Katie said after swallowing, “I was beginning to think you’d lost interest in me!” Jamie laughed a nervous laugh, mumbling something about how absurd that idea was, while being worried that it was much closer to the truth than either of them would admit. They got ready to go out, Jamie dressing in his favorite suit jacket and slacks, and opting for a v-neck gray shirt to wear under the jacket. He liked the way it emphasized his collarbones and gave a hint of skin to his pecs below, the rest of which were outlined by the shirt’s tight fabric. Katie wore a slinky dress with a promise of more of what she’d started once they got back home. Jamie feigned excitement, and called an Uber to come pick them up and take them to The Midnight Rambler, a favorite bar of some of the team.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
“The man of the hour!” As soon as Jamie and Katie walked in to the bar, a chorus of cheers went up, the boys there having been waiting for some time. Lehtonen was already a couple of drinks too many in, as was evident by his loud exclamations and wild gesticulations. He threw his arms up and tried to walk over to Jamie and Katie, but stumbled and grabbed Hanzal’s arm to steady himself. This knocked Hanzal’s drink out of his hand, and Martin rounded on him, then realized the situation and sat him down, ordering him a water. Brett Ritchie walked over to to them.  
“About time you showed up, Jamie Benn!” He handed Jamie a glass of some beer, light and frothy. Benn scanned the room, seeing several of his favorite teammates there. Spezza and Radulov were there, but the other alternates were not to be found. He downed what he quickly identified as a Shiner Helles. He walked up to the bar and ordered drinks for him and his girlfriend, giving her a glass of a cabernet and getting a Shiner Bock for himself. The two made the rounds quickly, greeting his teammates who’d all come out to celebrate his 29th with him. Playoffs were done, it was officially the early off-season, so everyone was able to bunk off for a little bit and finally relax. Everyone was letting go a bit more than usual to overcompensate for the stress and pressure Hitchcock had put on them in this past season. They were all disappointed with the milling finish they had, so Benn’s birthday provided a good excuse for the team to gather together and get plastered.  
The door opened and the noise of the outside competed with the noise inside for a second. Benn looked over and saw a pair walk in, looking about as incredible as possible. They both wore jet black suits, crisp white Oxford shirts, and black ties. Jamie ran up and hugged Tyler Seguin, practically shoving Klingberg out of the way. The two friends embraced for several seconds, so much so that Klingberg jokes about it.  
“Get a room, you two!” A few folks laughed at the joke, but it’s ignored by the majority of the bar. Klingberg looked around desperately, hoping for a worthwhile reaction, but no one seems to care.  
“Looks like we’ve got a Stage Five Klingberg!” Seguin’s joke landed much better than Kling’s, and Klingberg dejectedly walked to the bar to get a drink. “It’s about time to get into a chugging contest, Jamie,” says Seguin. “Let’s see if you really think you can back up your smack talk!” The two ordered Bud Lights and downed them, with Tyler finishing two full seconds before Jamie. “You gotta learn to open your throat up, buddy!”  
For some reason, Segs saying that made Jamie get light-headed. Or was it just the alcohol? Also, where was Katie? Jamie realized it had been a while since she’d excused herself to the bathroom, and recalled seeing her take a couple shots of tequila right before that. He turned to Klingberg’s girlfriend, Fanny Hammarstrand.  
“Hey, Fanny, can you go check on Katie for me? She went to the ladies’ a while back and I’m concerned about her.” Fanny agreed and went to check on her. Tyler saddled up to Jamie, offering him a beer.  
“Everything ok, buddy?” He asked.  
“Yeah, just worried about Katie. And I’m sad you weren’t out sooner!”  
“I’m sorry, Jamie. I had to break things off with Alison. They just weren’t working out.”  
“Ah, I’m sorry to hear that.” Jamie was happy to hear that.  
Fanny exited the bathroom, carrying a very drunk Katie in her arms.  
“We’ve gotta get her home.” Jamie said.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Jamie thanked the Uber driver as he and Tyler took Katie out of the car and upstairs to their place. They cleaned her up and got her in bed, Jamie making sure she got comfortable in her pajamas and safely tucked into bed. Once she was taken care of, Jamie went out to the living room where Tyler was sitting. He’d taken off his jacket and tie, and was sitting on the couch with his shirt unbuttoned from the top two buttons, a glass of scotch in his hand.  
“I see you helped yourself,” joked Jamie.  
“I think I helped Katie, then helped myself, if you want to be technical.” Tyler responded. He took a sip of his scotch and continued, “besides, I poured you a glass, too. Happy birthday, Captain.” Jamie walked over and picked up the glass, swirled it around, and took a sip.  
“Thanks, Segs.” Jamie walked over to his friend for a quick hug, but pulled a Lehtonen and caught his foot on the leg of a bar stool. He didn’t fall, but his scotch did go flying out of his hand and all over Tyler.  
“Oh, man! Dude, this is my favorite jacket,” Tyler complained as he took the suit coat off. “You got anything I can change into? I don’t want to be smelling like peat all night.” He began unbuttoning his shirt even further, and Jamie felt his chest tighten.  
“Uh, y-yeah. Let me grab something.” As he turned to get Tyler some clothes, Tyler called out.  
“Wait! I think I actually might want to grab a quick shower. Wash this off of me. You cool with that?” Tyler was already walking towards the bathroom, shirt off and starting on his belt.  
“Of course. I’ll grab you a towel and a change of clothes.” Jamie hesitated, then grabbed the towel and went into his bedroom to get some sweatpants and a t-shirt, nothing fancy needed. It was going to be just the two of them for the rest of the night, hanging out, drinking, probably playing some video games. Maybe getting a little tipsy, start a wrestling match, just casually-no, he had to stop thinking like that. First of all, life isn’t a porn, and second of all, Tyler is his teammate. Even if he did think about Jamie that way, they couldn’t really act on it. Jamie grabbed the clothes and towel and went in to the bathroom. “Hey Segs, here’s a towel and some sweats to-”  
Jamie and Tyler had seen each other naked before. They were professional athletes, it wasn’t really that big of a deal. Jamie’s eyes scanned over Tyler’s toned torso, muscular arms, and that ‘v’ at the hips that were almost a neon sign directing the eye to Tyler’s erect dick.  
“Oh, hey…uh…I-I’m sorry I just figured I’d drop these in, I didn’t know you were, uh-” Jamie’s stammering was cut off by Tyler stepping forward and kissing him. Jamie was taken aback for a second, surprised by the events unfolding like this. Tyler pulled back, watching his captain’s face. Jamie realized later Ty was trying to gauge his reaction, and he must have still looked surprised.  
“Jesus. I’m sorry, Jamie. It’s just…I’ve been into you for so long, and I guess I got swept up in the excitement of your birthday, and how hot it is that your girlfriend is sleeping right in the other room, and…I just let my little head do the thinking. I know that was wrong. Can we just act like this never happened?” Tyler looked mortified with himself. Jamie realized he had to respond very carefully to not completely ruin everything he had with his teammate.  
“Tyler…I didn’t know…” Jamie couldn’t find the words, so he just dropped everything he was holding and grabbed Tyler, bringing him in for another kiss. It was exciting; the thrill of finally getting to do what he thought would never happen, the danger of getting caught, the intensity of passionately exploring the body of a new lover. The potential of what the night could become was enough to make Jamie harder than he could remember being in a very long time.  
Tyler pulled away from the kiss, smiling. He silently walked over and closed the door to the bathroom, then walked over and started to run the shower.  
“If you are ok with keeping this going, I figure maybe the shower might help…mask the noises we make,” Tyler said with a smirk. His large, erect cock swayed with each step he took, a tantalizing tease to Jamie. Jamie began to peel of his own clothes, letting them fall into a pile on the bathroom floor. When he got to his boxers, Tyler spoke up.  
“No, let me do that. I’d like to…reveal it myself.” Jamie paused as Tyler walked over, got down on his knees, and took the edge of Jamie’s boxers in his right hand. His left hand went up to Jamie’s chest, and Tyler slowly dragged both hands down. Jamie’s shorts slid off as Tyler’s other hand caressed down Jamie’s chiseled chest, finding his already hard cock throbbing with anticipation. Tyler wrapped his hand around it, smiling, and looked up at Jamie. “I want to make a lame joke about the size of your stick and hockey sticks, but I find myself a little distracted.” Jamie chuckled, and then took a sharp breath as Tyler’s tongue darted out and worked its way along his shaft, circling his head at the top and going back down. His hand started to gently stroke up and down, and Tyler moved his mouth to focus on Jamie’s balls. He drew one into his mouth and lightly sucked, letting it come out with an audible pop. Jamie moaned, and Tyler shifted again, keeping his hand at the base of Jamie’s dick and wrapping his lips around the top. He slowly moved down until his mouth was touching his hand, and started moving the two of them together in a synchronized rhythm, picking up the pace and strengthening the grip on Jamie.  
“Holy shit, Segs. That feels amazing. Slow down, though…I don’t want to finish yet.” Jamie grabbed Tyler’s shoulders and pulled him up, kissing his teammate. “Let’s move into the shower,” suggested Jamie. They awkwardly moved while kissing, their tongues intertwining and allowing Jamie to taste his own dick. They stepped into the shower, and their hands were everywhere. Tugging on each other’s cocks, savoring every inch of their toned, hard, athletic bodies, and eventually Jamie turned Tyler around. “It’s time to get serious.” The passion of the encounter had taken over, and though neither of them had been with another man before, they both knew what to do instinctively. Jamie ran out of the shower to grab a condom, leaving drops of water all over the floor on his way there and back. His cock was so hard it almost hurt, and it was easy to roll the condom on. He stepped back in the shower to see Tyler stroking himself.  
“Let’s do this,” Tyler said, bending over. Jamie was a little uncomfortable at how unceremonious this felt. He’d always imagined - no, fantasized - that there’d be a bed, rose petals, some smooth jazz playing. That was unrealistic though, he realized. They were swept up in the passion of the moment, and once that sexual tension snapped, there was no going back here. He ran his hands along the hips of his alternate captain, and knelt down behind him. The water cascaded off Tyler’s back, running into Jamie’s eyes as he brought his lips to Tyler’s toned ass, and reached a hand around to slowly stroke Tyler’s impressive dick. He was bigger than Jamie, but that didn’t make him nervous; he was excited to see how much of him he could fit in his mouth, but that would be for a later night. Jamie flicked his tongue out nervously, not sure how to start eating Tyler’s ass properly; it was never something he’d tried with any previous partners. He began rimming Tyler, awkwardly at first, then with more fervor as he realized that it just tasted like the rest of Tyler’s skin. He ran his tongue around the puckered line of Tyler’s hole, once daring to try pushing it in. Tyler gasped and moaned, and Jamie felt Tyler’s cock twitch in his hand. Jamie stood back up, keeping a grasp on Tyler’s throbbing dick, and worked a finger into Tyler’s ass.  
“Stop teasing me and just put it in. I’ve experimented with butt stuff before, I promise you I can take it.” Tyler was practically begging, the desire in his voice evident. Jamie pulled his finger out and grabbed the bottle of lube he’d brought with him, squirting some onto the already well-lubricated condom. He’d read that it was hard to over-lubricate in these situations, and he wanted to make sure there wasn’t any discomfort for his sweet Segs. He positioned the head of his cock against Tyler’s opening, and pushed his hips forward just a little. The lube and water made everything very slippery, and Jamie’s first attempt at entry wound up just rubbing the length of his shaft between Tyler’s supple butt cheeks. He tried again, this time gripping Tyler’s hip in one hand and holding the base of his aching member in his other hand.  
This time, the hole gave way, and he slowly worked himself into Tyler. The two breathlessly stood there for a moment, Tyler’s ass taking Jamie’s length entirely inside him. Jamie grunted an inquisitive “unf” to make sure Tyler was okay.  
“You’re good. Fuck me.” Tyler gave Jamie permission, and Jamie began to thrust back and forth, his cock tightly gripped by Tyler’s perfect ass. The water from the shower poured on the two as their hips found the perfect rhythm. Tyler was surprisingly powerful as a bottom, being able to take Jamie’s thrusts and push back with a strength that sent waves of pleasure up Jamie’s spine. He reached forward and grabbed Tyler’s shoulders as his thrusts picked up intensity; Tyler turned his head and ran his bearded cheek against Jamie’s hand, like a cat showing affection to its owner. Jamie responded by moving his other hand back down to Tyler’s waiting dick, and began to stroke it in time with his own hip thrusts. The two fucked like a well-oiled machine; just like any time they shared a line together, they knew what the other was thinking and were in perfect sync.  
Tyler’s moans turned to yells, Jamie’s grunts became more animalistic, and the shower lost any heat as the two continued to thrust and grunt for several minutes. As they reached a fever pitch, Jamie warned Tyler.  
“I’m going to come!”  
“Take off that condom and come on my back,” Tyler said breathlessly. “I’m so close, and that’ll push me over the edge!” With that, Jamie felt the waves coming on of a strong orgasm, and pulled out of his teammate. He ripped off the condom and stopped stroking Tyler to jerk himself to the finish, releasing shot after shot of his semen onto Tyler’s back. It washed away almost immediately thanks to the shower, but it was enough to get Tyler to his climax. Jamie felt Tyler’s cock pulsate in his hand several time, and heard the familiar sound of jizz hitting the shower floor. Tyler stood up, and Jamie ran his hand up Seguin’s chest, holding him close from behind, letting them savor the moment in their post-coital bliss.  
“We’ve been waiting too long to do that,” Jamie joked, and the two shared an intimate laugh. They turned off the shower and toweled off, Jamie putting his boxers back on and Tyler getting dressed in the sweats Jamie had provided before dropping them on the floor. Jamie stumbled into the living room, still wet from the strength of the orgasm his teammate had brought about, and still trying to wrap his head around what had just happened.  
“You ok, cap?” Asked Tyler. “Don’t go freaking out on me.”  
“It’s just a lot to take in,” Benn said. Tyler smirked.  
“That’s what I said!” He joked. “Seriously, though, even if this is all that comes of this, I’m glad we got this out of our system.”  
‘Out of our system’ thought Jamie. So it probably wasn’t going to happen again. Tyler seemed to be ok with this being a one-time thing. Jamie was disappointed until Tyler kissed him again, deep and long.  
“We need to do this again,” he said, almost as if reading Jamie’s mind. The two spooned on Benn’s couch until Segs fell asleep. Jamie cautiously got up so as to not wake his hockey Adonis, and climbed into bed next to his girlfriend. He felt bad about cheating on her, but was excited about the potential of what could come out of this thing with his alternate captain, his alternate lover, his Alternate.


End file.
